Keep Making me Laugh
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: Five Significant Moments it Ended with Sex


**Title:** Keep Making me Laugh (or _Five Significant Moments it Ended with Sex_)

**Fandom: **Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Lauren/Bo

**Rating:** M for sexual reference

**Warnings:** Fluff, angst, some sexual references, some not so references and doccubus. Because that requires it's own warning ;)

**Summary:** Originally this was planned for five moments of Lauren's wishful thinking and one angst moment that actually happened. But I wrote moment three and I realized that after watching_ the Piano_, my soul could not handle any more angst. Soooo here it is. This is all AU or my own hopes and dreams for doccubus

_**i. Pets.**_

"A kitten?" Bo raised her eyebrows skeptically at the ball of fur in Lauren's hands, it was small, fluffy and no bigger than mug. It could probably fit _inside _of a mug, if she allowed her thoughts to continue there.

"It was..." she shrugged, not wanting to admit that the animal reminded her of Kenzi with her bright blue eyes and dark fur. She'd seen it at the animal sanctuary and taken it immediately. She hadn't even meant to be in there. All she was supposed to do was offer medical advice to one of the volunteers.

And then the lone kitten had caught her eyes and instantly, Lauren remembered the last time she saw Bo. Broken, fragile and lost since Kenzi had left.

She'd bought it without thinking, though the volunteer may have coaxed her when she'd paused at the kitten.

All the way to Bo's, she'd been cradling the sleeping kitten in her lap. She hadn't liked the cat carrier and Lauren's heart had broke at the noises the kitten made. It shouldn't have affected her so much, she was a doctor, but it did.

"I hope you don't mind that I named it," Lauren said as Bo took the ball of fur into her hands. "Her name's Rita after Rita Levi-Montalcini who was an italian neurologist, she..." Lauren trailed off, blushing. Bo wasn't listening, her eyes were locked with the kitten who was mewing at her. Holding it at a arm's length away in fear, she tried to give the kitten back to Lauren.

"I can't."

"Bo." Lauren cupped her hands around the succubus and slowly pushed the kitten back towards her embrace.

"But she might escape," Bo whispered worried. "I...I don't want to lose her." for a second she looked like she might fall to pieces at the idea of losing someone else. Lauren couldn't drop her hands away. Instead, she stepped forward.

"It's easy. Look...you just need to care for her, feed her. She'll be fine." Bo's eyes looked up and Lauren nodded at her in comfort. "I have some things." She stepped back out of the doorway and towards the car she borrowed from the Ash's compound. The car was only supposed to be for official used, but without an Ash, protocol was lax.

From the car, she pulled out the necessary equipment. She heard the succubus' steps follow her and when she turned back, the kitten was cradled to the black t-shirt Bo was wearing. Lauren smiled and almost hesitantly, Bo returned it.

"You need someone after Kenzi," she explained.

Bo flinched and recoiled, dropping her eyes back as she silently walked away, kitten still in grip now clutched to her heart.

"It'll be okay," she said, following Bo back inside, "Kenzi's in love." Words slipped for her mouth and she knew she was making this worse but she couldn't stop them from being said, "eventually...you knew this would happen." Bo's eyes glossed over as she unconsciously pet the kitten snuggling closer against her breast. Coming up behind her, Lauren placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "After Nate, she deserved happiness."

Bo turned to face her then, and Lauren regretted speaking at all when the glassy eyes met her, brimming with tears. Lips parting, she stepped forward and drew her in a hug, careful to mind the kitten purring contently between them. She didn't know what else to do.

Bo's head dropped to her shoulder as she sobbed. Finally admitting how much it hurt. "I didn't..." she managed. "I didn't think it ever _would _happen."

Lauren sighed, drawing her in tighter as she slid a hand comforting through Bo's tresses before she placed a kiss on the side for her forehead. "It'll be okay. You will still see each other."

"It's all phonecalls and skype and...and I need her. I need her to be here. I need her back. It's so quiet and I can't talk and I miss her _so _much. Lauren, I'm so alone."

"I know baby, I know." The word slipped out though Bo didn't notice it, nor did she feel Lauren tense. It was only the hiss of the cat, as nails dug in through Bo's shirt into flesh, that caused them to pull apart. Bo yelped in pain, pulling the kitten away. The yelp turned to a laugh, then a sob and fresh tears fell. Quickly, Lauren scooped up the kitten, placing it back into her own embrace as she helped Bo to sit down on the hardwood floor and lean against her.

They stayed there with her hands brushing against the dark tendrils until Bo's eyes shut and the crying finally stopped.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Bo whispered, scared.

Lauren laughed bitterly. "Eternal servitude to the Light, remember? No. I'm not leaving you Bo, and neither is Kenzi. She'll return. She always does." There was a pause as Lauren considered saying something before pulling away when the kitten squirmed out of Lauren's lap and crawled into Bo's. "She doesn't like me," Lauren whispered. "She urinated on my jacket in the car."

That brought a smile to Bo's features. "Is that why you got her?" she asked.

Again Lauren laughed, "No, no. You need someone Bo and short of taking you to the lab every day, I didn't know what to do."

Bo paused, before a flicker of a smile brushed her lips, "You've been good to me."

"I try." They were quiet for a time, enjoying the silence, but as the kitten began to grow restless in Bo's lap. Stubbornly, she had decided she wanted to explore her new habitat. "We need to keep her in a confined area for a while," Lauren said, remembering as she scooped the kitten up before it ran away. "Just until she settles."

"We?"

"Mm. I'm not leaving you alone until I know you're okay to look after a kitten."

"I can look after a kitten!"

Lauren stared at her, "maybe I just want to make sure you're not too lonely. Loneliness does things to you," she whispered.

"Oh..." Bo paused, understanding there were words unsaid. "My bed's lonely," she whispered as subtly as she could, deferring the conversation. Lauren laughed.

"First the kitten then we'll discuss about the loneliness of your bed."

"_Very, _lonely," Bo added. Lauren hummed, maintaining control in herself as she stood up. Quickly Bo followed. As the doctor made a move to grab the stuff to kitty-proof the shack, Bo's hand wrapped around her arm. "I've missed you."

"I've been here," Lauren replied, confused. She had. She made sure to call, to visit, made more effort than usual, remembering what it'd been like to lose her own best friend when she'd gone to the congo. She didn't want Bo's brightness to fade like her own had.

"No...Lauren. I mean..." Bo dropped her head nervously and laughed. "I want a relationship, a _real _relationship with you. With dates and flowers and stuff," she said, becoming oddly fixated on the kitten, as she began petting her. "We never...went through that and I think that's why things didn't work out so well."

"You want...?"

"Yes." Her eyes snapped up to Lauren's, trying to convey her thoughts.

Lauren was torn between doing as she'd originally set out to do; fixing the house to kitty proof it, or kissing Bo hard and-

"Woah, you just flared up massively," Bo informed her, blinking. "I'm guessing you like that idea?" she laughed, a blush running over her cheeks. Lauren, easily at a loss for words when around Bo, just nodded. She then placed the kitten briefly down on the kitchen bench before she grabbed Bo quickly and kissed her.

They hadn't kissed since the Garuda had happened. That had been a few months ago, since, everything had fallen apart, Kenzi had re-connected with Nate and...

They hadn't had the time.

"Kitten," Bo panted, pulling away. "Kitten first."

"Oh...right," Lauren nodded. "Kitten."

_**Words**_

Kenzi returned as Lauren knew she would. Bo and Kenzi needed each other and it was only a matter of time before one packed up and moved to live closer back to the other. Kenzi's return though, was odd.

She didn't talk about what happened. Didn't discuss the boyfriend she left with and instead put on a brave face. Being around Bo seemed to help.

Her return to her bedroom had involved a cat fight. Rita had taken up residence in Kenzi's old room and firmly refused to leave. No matter how Kenzi tried to block the kitten from the room, she found her way back and would in turn, leave a 'small surprise' somewhere for Kenzi to find. Usually on her unpacked suitcase.

Eventually Kenzi stopped kicking out the cat and eventually bonded.

Lauren though, had technically moved in at the time Kenzi left. She still had her apartment, but with Hale being named the new Ash, she'd been given more freedom. One of which allowing her normal hours of work, where she still pulled a lot of extra time but was rewarded with her own car.

Most nights she'd travel home and fall into bed with Bo one way or another. Unfortunately, Kenzi had yelled "Surprise! Guess who's home!" as she walked through door, only to come into the kitchen and regret not calling ahead.

"Kenzi," Bo grinned as Lauren froze on top of her, still pinning the succubus to the bench. "We were just cooking pasta. Did you want some?"

"Pasta?" Kenzi hummed, staring at the wall. "Yeah. It's been a long day, I think I'm going to sleep. Good to see you!" It was as though nothing had happened. After redressing, giving Lauren a quick kiss, Bo had headed to see Kenzi. Eventually the three of them had had pasta where Kenzi caught up on everything.

For once, things were less tense as Kenzi realized that Lauren had helped to pick up Bo while she was gone. Though, there were a few distasteful comments about bringing "Satan's kitten from hell" into her room.

Kenzi didn't mind Lauren staying over, as long as she and Bo still had time to hang out (they did, a lot of it too with Lauren working) and she was sure that Lauren wasn't trying to make her fat (more then once she'd skeptically asked Lauren if she knew any 'little old ladies' who owned houses made of gingerbread).

It was nice to have real food in the fridge too, especially since on weekends if she left Bo and Lauren have their 'quiet moments' together, it would end up with her coming home to a cake or plate of cookies.

"So you two are like, dating now?" Kenzi asked, sitting on the couch with the plate of cookies. "Is she like the fae Betty Crocker or something?" Kenzi moaned before placing down the plate.

"There's a science to it," Bo laughed. "And yeah, we're dating. With actual dates," she grinned to herself, smiling. "It's...so good."

"Do you fight?" Kenzi asked.

"Sometimes over stupid stuff. But Lauren might just leave for a few hours, or I will and then there's like..." she trailed off grinning. "Everything's perfect. I don't know, I...love her."

Kenzi snorted.

"What?"

"Oh hun," Kenzi patted her knee, "you've always been in love with her. Why else did everything that she did that hurt you come off like she'd tried to steal your baby or something?" Bo blinked. "Don't worry. This is different then between you and Dyson. There's no real feeding between you and Lauren right? I can totally tell. Besides, whatever Lauren's faults are, she never tried to ask you to change did she?"

Bo blushed, "she changed my diet. We have to _make _pizza now. From scratch."

"That monster," Kenzi gasped. "How dare she make us eat healthy real food! We survive off fats and sugars and oils!" Bo laughed, hitting her. "Oww, remember, weak human here."

Bo snorted, refraining from commenting. Kenzi though, could see the expression clear on her face and made a disgusted look.

"So...you two seem to be at it every night."

Bo smiled guiltily. "Yeah, we have a process. Some days are too busy and we're tired at the end of the night because Lauren's pulling extra hours to help the Light get in order. There's kinda rebellion going on because of the short change between the two Ash's and...it's nice. You know? The process of coming home, just asking about each others day as we...yeah," she shrugged, blushing.

Kenzi gaped at her. "You're blushing!"

"I'm happy, I'm happier than I've ever been and for once, there's nothing coming around to ruin it."

"You've told her you love her, right?"

Bo shrugged, "maybe?"

"Ugh. You two are infuriating and are both waiting for the other to say it." She rolled her eyes, adjusted herself to completely face Bo before grabbing her best friend's hands. "Here's how it's going to go; tonight you two do your usual _luuurv _making and then you tell her. Okay? okay. Now...about this kitten..."

It wasn't easy.

Well, the sex was easy. Sex was always easy, relaxing and almost always rejuvenating with Lauren if they had enough energy at the end of the day. Sometimes they'd even sleep for a few hours and wake up at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night to actually pick up where they left off.

But...the words, saying it, wasn't easy. Kenzi was right, they were both two stubborn and Bo didn't know how to say "I love you." With Dyson it'd been different, but with Lauren? It felt like she had to choose the moment carefully, she was scared that Lauren wouldn't return the feelings or a million and one other irrational thoughts.

She was nervous to say the lest. Unnecessarily so, because when Lauren was inside of her and she was arching beneath her. There was a moment, as she clung desperately to Lauren, tossing back. Gasps flew through her and the climax hit her as Lauren twisted. Her head fell back and just as her body slid relaxed beneath the doctor, Bo whispered, "I love you," as though it was natural.

It was. It had been. Relief hummed with the after thrums of the orgasm before she caught Lauren's eye and realized what she said. Suddenly losing her words, she stared back, terrified.

"I love you too," Lauren whispered, kissing her again. Pulling up, her eyes went to the clock on the bedside table before she muttered a short, "I'll call in sick tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Mm. I've been waiting for you to say that for a very long time," Lauren whispered.

_**iii. A Question**_

It'd been innocent enough. Bo had been lying in bed, stomach down as she lazily dragged her fingers over the exposed arm Lauren _wasn't _hiding beneath the blankets. "Stop it," Lauren murmured, her head peaking out from the white sheets, dragging her arm back into the depths of the blankets, but Bo knew that Lauren needed to expose at least one limb. Soon enough her leg peaked out and Bo's fingers spun a design there.

"Go away," came again from the covers, leg disappearing. Bo was grinning. Her patience though, grew thin as nothing except strands of blonde hair, reemerged from the sheets. "Stop staring," was the last muffled reply as Lauren rolled over, dragging the sheets away and cocooning herself within them.

"Hey!" Bo complained as the cool air bit her skin.

"You're not sleeping. Go do stuff. Go talk to Kenzi."

Bo sulked, "I'd have to get dressed," she complained.

"I doubt Kenzi would approve of you being naked, dressing is..." a yawn filled the gap, "important. Now can I sleep?"

Bo smiled softly. Lauren was grouchy without her coffee.

"But it's sunday," she whispered through the sheets.

"Mm," came the reply.

"Sunday is relax day."

"Mmhmm..." Lauren wasn't listening, she was, instead, falling asleep. This was not going according to plan at all. Placing her hand over the sheets, she brushed over Lauren's hip and sent a she stream through a delicate touch. Bo could feel her body hum and pulse through to her lover. A long, wonton moan elicited in reply before a head slowly emerged. "Am I not satisfying your _needs_?" Lauren asked, amusement masking over her the slightly annoyed face. "I would have been fine in an hour." The expression shifted to grouchy again, but the amusement was still there.

Bo could see her arousal had flared higher up the moment she pulled her eyes up from the sheets to see Bo naked on the bed.

It was definitely a sight to see.

Bo bit her lip. "You were tired last night," she shrugged. "Kinda just came home and flopped onto the bed, so I thought you wanted to be left alone."

Lauren laughed softly, stretching as she appreciatively allowed her eyes to run over the lazily posed succubus, "it was a long day," she admitted. "A...stressful day to say the least." Her eyes paused before continuing up the body and landing on Bo's expression. "But now that I've been so rudely awoken..." she trailed off, leaning for to take a kiss.

Bo breathed in the kiss, sliding her over the sheets and pinning Lauren down.

"You have no idea how much I love you," she growled teeth running over the doctor's throat until she arched into her. "I love you more than words can describe."

"I love you too." Lauren's eyes fluttered, drinking in the touches. She could feel a hum of nervous energy around Bo and suddenly, she pulled back. "Bo...is everything okay?" she asked. Fingers brushed over, cupping the face until her thumb grazed the lips. "I..." she trailed off, growing nervously herself as she looked into Bo's eyes.

Quickly a grin spilled over to mask her expression and Bo reached up, taking Lauren's hand. "This bed has a lot of memories," she whispered, lifting Lauren's hand until she could kiss her wrist. "Some good, a few...not so good." Lauren's expression was masked, her arousal fluctuating with different emotions. "Please don't look scared," Bo whispered, edging her teeth out over the pulse.

"You sound worried. I don't know what to think..." she trailed off, chest constricting, "can I fix it?"

Bo nodded, grinning. It wasn't going to plan at all. "Yes you can. Maybe." She smiled, kissed Lauren lightly and reached back, dragging Lauren on top off her so she could grab the jewelry box from under the bed. Lauren, entirely distracted as her skin pressed against the succubus, didn't see Bo lift the small velvet box until it was nudging her arm.

She peered at it confused, still mildly asleep, before she looked at Bo.

"I've been thinking a lot. And you've been there for me, through the best and worst and no matter what we make it through. And if we can fight Garuda's, and the Light and Dark...there's not much we can't fight through."

Tears were pooling in her eyes and Bo was rushing her words as droplets fell from Lauren onto her bare breasts.

"I wanted it here, in this bed to ask you because...I think it's safe to say every emotion has been experienced here and I wanted...I wanted you..." she bit her lip, "could you marry someone like me? After everything?" The ending was entirely wrong but suddenly Bo realized that was the only question she had ever wanted to ask Lauren.

There was a long stretch of pause. Lauren's mouth was parted, leaving quivering lips unable to form words. She nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut as she lent forward and kissed Bo, the box roughly pushed between them until Bo exclaimed pain and made to move it away.

Lauren grabbed the box, taking it away before Bo was able to potentially take-back her proposal. Doubt crept in as she partly wondered how could a succubus love her this much, when she pulled away as Kenzi crashed through.

"Did you say yes?" she shouted. With a cry from all three parties, both woman covered themselves with the sheet as Kenzi slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Bo-bear. The nude part was so _not_ in the rehearsal."

"Thank you Kenzi, for that." Kenzi peeked through her eyes before giving two thumbs up.

"Sooooo?" she asked, weighing her hands. "did you say yes?"

Lauren glanced at Bo, grinning, unable to stop before she bit her tongue and nodded, "yes," she managed softly. "Yes of course I did."

"Finally!" Kenzi shouted. "Seriously. You two have been having this weird mating dance since for-_ever. _Thank _God_ it's over. Now!" She snapped her hands together grinning, "to the baby making part." Before either woman could say anything. Kenzi was gone, followed shortly by the front door opening and closing.

Silence over came them, before Lauren looked at the box in her hand and opened it. With a short gasp she stared. "Oh _Bo._"

"Yeah. It's why I've been pulling so many cases lately. I did a run with a guy and he gave me an uncut diamond in payment for cleaning out his house from..." she trailed off, "it's best you don't know the details."

Lauren sighed at her before looking back to the ring. Grinning, Bo snaked an arm around her waist and set her head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" she whispered.

"It's beautiful," Lauren whispered, a loss for the adequate words.

"Yeah. Kenzi picked it out. She seems to have an eye for detail. Whenever I picked something out she kept glaring at me until finally she just told me to sit down and shut up." Bo laughed and kissed Lauren's shoulder. "I'm glad you like it."

"Did Kenzi also tell you how to do the proposal?"

"No. She helped me rehearse how I was going to ask but I..." She shrugged, fingers trailing over Lauren's skin. She was entirely too in the mood to be talking about this. "But I saw how beautiful you were and I forgot what to say. I was going to do it last night..."

"Oh, Bo..." Lauren whispered, heart constricting as she realized that she'd messed it up by having a terrible day. She would have still said yes but...maybe it was for the best.

Flushing Lauren felt her stomach twist guiltily. Seeing what was happening, Bo tensed. She hadn't meant it to come out as an accusation.

"No, no! Lauren, I just got scared. And then this morning, I saw how peaceful you were and I couldn't go down and not say it incase you saw the ring and I _needed_ and..." Bo paused, taking a moment to breathe, "can we just be having celebratory sex now?"

Lauren laughed, "Yes, yes we can."

It was later that Lauren came across Dyson. She hadn't seen him much. He left her and Bo alone mostly, for now, and Lauren was entirely too busy with the fae to visit the Dal where he usually hung out.

But Bo dragged her out one night. She wanted Lauren on her arm, by her hip, drinks in hand to celebrate with Kenzi.

Of course he was already in, but Bo, (oblivious as always) barely took notice.

She dragged Lauren to the bench, ordered around of drinks as Kenzi and Lauren, for the first time, shared nervous eye-contact.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lauren murmured. "Maybe just another bar?"

"I'm with Hotpants on this one," Lauren blushed at Kenzi nickname. Despising it, especially since Bo had habit of squeezing said pants whenever the word was mentioned, almost as though it were a subliminal message. "Another bar?"

But Bo didn't reply. Trick, too late, had caught sight of the ring.

"Is that-?" His eyes went big and round as shuffled over and looked from ring to Bo. "Did you- are you getting married?"

Bo blushed furiously, grin wide. Trick returned the smile and Lauren felt a weight she hadn't noticed before, lift from her shoulders as Trick took the hand and admired the ring. "Do you mind?" she asked. Then cursed herself at the stumble of words. It wasn't like Bo was one to stop at a simple 'no'. From her grandfather or not, Bo pretty much did what she wanted.

"Mind? I've been waiting! I thought you'd talk to me first, though." His eyes shifted to Bo, and nervously the succubus shifted on her feet.

"I know. I wanted to, but I've been so caught up in cases that-"

Trick put up hands. "Say no more."

Dyson's eyes, from across the bar, in the corner of the Dal, had caught sight of the conversation and had seen the sparkle of a (slightly larger than) modestly sized rock on Lauren's fingers.

Regardless that Lauren and Bo had been rumored to be domestic, he'd barely passed conversation with them since the Garuda had happened, and had seen no proof until that evening.

Last he heard, Bo was too heartbroken over Kenzi (temporarily) leaving, only to return a few months later, to take any notice of love interests.

The wolf in him growled, and before Hale realized what was happening, he'd stalked over.

"Evening, Ladies."

Lauren froze. Hands slipping under the bar as if ashamed. She didn't want to flaunt her status with Bo. They'd been and gone through that. She was the 'winner' now (though the idea of Bo being a prize uncomfortably turned her stomach. Bo was a succubus, a person like anyone else, she was a gift if anything) and she wasn't the type of person to stick it in someone's face that they lost.

She hoped the pettiness was pushed behind them.

Unfortunately it wasn't. A verbal fight broke out between Dyson and Bo. Hurtful words (directed towards Lauren) were said. Lauren's happiness left her and instead of saying anything, she allowed Dyson's words to hit too close to home. "Back off," Bo growled in reply. "It's been a year. What did you think I was doing?"

"Keeping busy." His eyes shifted to Lauren, "not with some-"

"Hey. D-man. Cool it. Lauren's not the enemy anymore," Kenzi said, pushing him back. "And you are way out of line."

Hale appeared at that moment as Bo glared. "Sorry, it's been a bad day...week...month. Cases keep growing cold and a known serial killer just got released because of evidence tampering. Trust me, he's just being irrational," he defended apologetically.

Bo eyed the two suspiciously before nodding, "leave. When you've cooled down we'll talk about this like adults. Honestly Dyson, I thought you knew."

Lauren's fingers tangled around Bo's the moment he left. "I told you it was a bad idea," she murmured softly, upset.

"Hey, it's okay. Hale's right. He's just peevish," she whispered, remembering the words. Lifting the hand she kissed Lauren's knuckles, "I'll make it up to you later."

Lauren didn't seem convinced. Her mood had dampened for majority of the evening. It wasn't until Bo left for the bathroom that Trick grabbed her attention and slipped something into her hand.

"It was my wife's," he explained as she opened her palm to the ring. Immediately Lauren tried to give it back. "No. You're family. You've been so for a while now. Honestly, I couldn't imagine Bo with anyone else. Who else would be this patient with her?" he joked.

Lauren chuckled and even Kenzi snorted into her beer.

"Just keep hold of it. It's meant to give the bearer luck and after everything, you deserve it."

_**iv. The Wedding.**_

It was supposed to be a small, modest wedding. Kenzi though, had gotten a hold of it, spread the word and they ended up having one of the biggest weddings ever.

It was a disaster.

One thing after another seemed to be falling apart. The wedding cake wasn't big enough. The Morrigan turned up. A few other Dark fae came to observe the 'silly human tradition'. Not to mention there was one moment where Bo realized the limitations of the dress as she had to hike it up to separate the two fighting clans, stating that she had no problem ripping out their guts if they dared to ruin this for her.

And may their gods save them if their blood got onto her perfect dress.

But it was all worth it. Trick lead her down the aisle, taking her to the stand. When Bo turned back, to see the large number of people as she cast a weary look towards Kenzi, her breath caught as Hale lead Lauren.

"Woah there, you look like you're going to faint," Kenzi murmured. "Do you need me to distract everyone?"

"She's beautiful," Bo whispered. Everything that had been happening before seemed to just melt away as she watched long white dress move softly in a light breeze. For once, Lauren wore her hair up and there was no chain around her bare neck. Lauren smiled at her, a small, beautiful smile and for a moment, it was just them in the garden. "Wow," she breathed out. A chuckle ran through the crowd and she was brought back to reality. "I ah, didn't mean to say that out loud," she blushed, unable to stop grinning.

"You look amazing too," Lauren whispered, taking her hands. There was a reassuring squeeze and Bo was washed over with love. This was the right choice. This was perfect. Everything about this was...perfect.

When it came time for rings, Bo found the moment easy. It was only when she was told to kiss the bride that Trick's hushed whispered said, "you remember how to bind her, right?" that Bo remembered that this was also a fae wedding.

Bo reached up, arms around Lauren's neck, cupping the base of her neck with one hand as she pulled them together in a hard, bruising kiss. They'd been forced apart by succubi tradition, it was apparently the only way to completely mark Lauren to keep her safe - which Bo only begrudgingly agreed to when Lauren explained that as much as it was ownership in the traditions, she was very much aware that Bo doing it meant that it would keep her safe.

It was one thing to be labelled Bo's wife. It was another to have the mark on her aura for all other fae to smell or see.

The kiss was hard, powerful. Bo hungrily drank Lauren in before she remembered to siphon the chi. It was the first time she'd officially fed from Lauren, it wouldn't have worked otherwise, and as she fed - wishing they were somewhere private - she could feel it happening. The chi swam back through to Lauren, a piece of her own mixed in with it. Holding Lauren around the waist tighter, she felt the material of their dresses crush between them.

Lauren held onto her tightly, enjoying the kiss so much that Bo could feel her aura flaring beneath shut eyelids. It was every thing disney portrayed.

There was even magic.

And just as Bo felt as thought the two of them would come undone there, they pulled apart. A cheer rang out through the crowd and a blushing Lauren turned, as if seeing them for the first time. "I thought you were kidding about Kenzi's announcement in the Dal."

"I wish I had been."

Lauren's fingers clasped hers, "It's perfect," she reassured.

Bo pouted a little, she would have rather a small wedding but when Lauren kissed her lips again, it all seemed to drain away.

As the sun fell, and speeches were done (not before Kenzi for the first time actually stated: "I admit, Dr Hotpants used to be Dr Freeze and I hated your guts. Now I _guess_ I can see why you two always came back after everything. Welcome to the family Lauren, even if the ceiling keeps threatening to break under the two of you and your sex adventures") magically, there seemed to be enough food going around for everyone (thank you Kenzi and Hale) and soon the night began to cast over the rented area and Bo and Lauren were called to dance.

Foreheads together, their eyes shut, the world drifted away again. Bo hands rested on the waist of Lauren's dress, feeling the boning of the corset beneath. She had plans for that evening, plans of undressing Lauren and exploring every last inch of skin with her lips.

A fight broke out over the buffet table, and somewhere else, champagne glasses smash, but aside from opening their eyes, neither reacted.

"When can we leave?" Bo whispered. "My feet hurt."

"Take your shoes off. I have." Bo's eyes dropped to the ground. There, under the dress where the two of them were swaying, were Lauren's shoes.

Though Lauren wore a dress that spilled beneath her waist in silk, Bo's was more confined. And entirely distracting.

Playing with loose curls that were twisted to pull back from Bo's face, Lauren hummed contently and dropped her head against Bo's shoulders. "We have to thank everyone for coming," she murmured, "move the gifts and..." she trailed off as Bo's hands begun to run circles over her back. "Bo..." she warned.

"No one will notice if we disappear for five minutes. We'll just duck behind some trees..." she whispered.

"We can't," Lauren replied, laughing. Easily, though, she was tempted.

"It's been a while," she whined. "I miss you."

"It's been a week."

"It feels like longer," she sulked. "I've had to handle everything by myself." She heard the sharp intake of Lauren's breath and knew Lauren was shutting her eyes and logically trying to reason out why they shouldn't.

"We're supposed to be doing boring marriage stuff, like a congo line," she finally replied, eyes opened and staring out at the surrounding people dancing. Neither seemed to notice the music change. "We have all of the week to have mindless sex, Bo." Bo smirked, pressing her lips against Lauren's ear as she told her just exactly how slow she planned to take things later that night.

Lauren's heart sped up, arousal lighting her body up like a christmas tree. "Five minutes," she breathed.

Moving away, Bo grabbed Kenzi who was in the middle of chatting up a merman. Before a full complaint could be spat out, Bo muttered a quick, "distract the crowd for five minutes." There was a pause before Kenzi's eyes went to perfectly innocent looking Lauren who was staring at the fairy-lights.

Kenzi handed her a set of keys to the limo and patted her shoulder harder than necessary. "Just don't break the suspension."

_**New**_

"Have you ever had been on the receiving end of a fertility ritual, Bo?" Lauren asked. Sweat beaded her forehead and her eyes were glaring dangerously a the succubus. It was the first time Bo have ever seen her...wild like this. She was terrified.

"Ah...no?" she squeaked. Behind her, Kenzi shifted, knowing that was the wrong answer.

"Then don't tell me to calm down," Lauren growled lowly. "There is a baby, coming _out_ of my vagina, _right now_!" Bo squeaked as her hand was clutched tighter. "A _magical _baby, a fae baby. You know what species don't have fae babies, Bo? Humans! _Humans _don't have _fae babies._ We have _human _babies." Bo squeaked again. "The laws of science are been rewritten because of your fucking _genetics _and a ritual gone wrong."

"In my defense, Kenzi was the one who had the fertility-"

"_Fae baby, _Bo. _Fae. _There's a different birthing process that my body is not built for!" The color drained from Bo's face and suddenly, Lauren realized what she implied. "I'm not going to die, I'm just going to be unwell-" a cry broke out her throat. Grabbing her swollen belly, she clutched it as a one of the nurses flicked their head over to face them.

"Everything's fine," she soothed Bo. "Doctor Lewis is under a great deal of stress, but Ms Chambers is very accustom to unusual birthing cases," she replied.

Neither Bo nor Kenzi were at ease with this.

Kenzi especially who didn't want to be in the room at all, especially considering 'Doctor Nopant's vajay-jay's on show'. However, she was there for support, knowing that eventually Bo would need to clutch her hand if things became too real and Lauren had to go into emergency surgery.

Things did go downhill as Ms Chambers rose suddenly before she looked over Lauren's belly and muttered a string of curses. "Succubi birthing is complicated but not _too_ different from human births." Lauren's jaw tightened.

"What is it?" she asked, calmly as she could.

"Succubi are generally quite strong."

"I am aware of this. I have been sharing a bed with one for a while now." Kenzi snickered beside Lauren, before going very quiet as three sets of eyes landed on her.

"What's the problem?" Bo asked. "Is it...is their a big difficulty?" she asked, voice turning into a whisper.

"There might be. We're going to put you into surgery before we risk any damage, though." She assured, "I..." she paused, looking between Bo and Lauren, "we have the best surgical team on board and easily here. You're receiving the best care here."

Lauren paled, hand squeezing Bo's even tighter. She flicked her head to look at her desperately, "Bo," she whispered as the doctor left to prep the surgical area, "Bo I'm scared." Bo's reassurance fell on empty ears as she was suddenly taken with Lauren - because no matter how much they said she probably didn't want to be there, Bo was more stubborn than ever in being by her wife's side.

Bo had seen a lot of things in her life. Hearing Lauren beg her to not leave was one she didn't _ever _want to hear again. She'd fight the Garuda before listen to Lauren's pleads as she tried to comfort her, promise that she wasn't going anywhere.

It was a long stretch of time, one Bo didn't know how long it took. All she knew was that Lauren had clutched her hand and refused to be knocked out. "I will see my baby," she demanded, "I want to see her before..." and then her cry had drowned out the rest.

Bo had watched as they pulled her child from the womb. For a cold moment there was nothing. No movement, no cry. Lauren held her breath and Bo held her hand tightly.

And then it came, a gasp and a strong wail. Beside her, Lauren sobbed in relief, her hand relaxing.

"A girl!"

"A girl?" Bo whispered, "we have a baby girl?"

"Kalie," Lauren murmured. "We agreed on Kalie."

"Kalie," she agreed. "What about a middle name."

"Already picked," Lauren sighed, lying back as she relaxed. "Mackenzie."

Later, when everyone had arrived to visit, Lauren smiled, looking down at her sleeping child. Slowly she smiled, eyes meeting Bo's. "We made a beautiful baby, didn't we?"

Born with a head of dark hair like Bo, eyes likes her mother. There was no doubt that she was theirs.

"Are you kidding?" Kenzi interrupted. "That baby is the prettiest baby I've ever seen. Even more than I was and not many babies were as cute as me. You two are going to raise a heartbreaker, you realize?"

"I have to agree with Kenzi," Hale said. "She is going to grow up to be very special."

Bo smiled proudly at their words. The discussion of the name took place then, causing Kenzi nearly to faint when she found out about the middle name.

"Lauren chose it," Bo said.

"I chose it a long time ago," she explained. "It's a good name. You're the strongest person we know, one the greatest and best things in Bo's life and by default, mine as well." Kenzi eyes brimmed with tears, "just promise that no matter what, you'll look after her."

"I promise," she nodded. "She's going to have the coolest aunt," she said through the tears. "And I'm always going to care for her. But you're wrong, Lauren. You're the strongest person. After all this, putting up with Bo and the Ash..." she shook her head, "You're going to be the best mum, ever. Bo will be okay, I guess" she joked.

Bo glared before laughing.

Eventually Lauren allowed Trick to hold the baby as she grew tired again. Eyes shutting,s he lent against Bo, but refused to allow them to leave. "Stay," she whispered before softly adding, "Everything is...perfect. Your family."

"She's going to be powerful," Trick said. "A magical baby born from this? A pure succubi baby has never been born from magic before. You two are going to have quite the handful."

"We can handle it," Bo said. "We save the world every weekend."

Lauren grew sick shortly after. She was sick for a long time from the pregnancy. It took months of recovery. Months of frustration and determination before she was allowed to do even the most simplest of tasks. But she'd been allowed home for most of it, making the adjustment easier.

One day, as she grew strong enough, she had Kenzi take Kalie for the day, muttering a short explanation of "bonding with Aunt Kenzi time." The woman had snorted with a short, "yeah sure. There will be bonding, but it won't be us."

Bo arrived home to a quiet house and no screaming baby. Entering, she headed to the bedroom where Lauren lay, dressed in revealing underwear.

"I've missed you," she explained. "You've been treating me like a doll, and for a long time I needed that. But I'm your wife and I need...this, I need us to work." Bo didn't need any further explanation. She could see the arousal for her.

Her clothes were stripped quickly from her body before she climbed on top of Lauren. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've been sure for a long while. I've just been scared. But...promise me no more rituals. I can't handle another pregnancy like that."

"I promise," she grinned, taking away the last of the space between them and kissing her.


End file.
